A video probe can be used to capture images inside an area of interest. The video probe can include a camera attached to a distal end of an arm, and the arm can be used for navigating the camera inside the area of interest. The arm can be articulated and capable of bending and/or rotating in order to facilitate camera movements within the area of interest, which in most applications is an area with limited access, for example, in medical contexts.
The diameter of most video probes is not more than a few millimeters to allow for running the video probe through small and twisted passages. Most video probes have mechanical controlling systems, such as cable control systems for controlling the arm movements.
Cable control systems must transmit movement commands of a user to the probe via cables. These cables occupy space inside the arm of the probe; as a result, the arm of the probe has to be designed with larger diameters. In addition, in case of long video probes, the odds of command transmission errors become larger.
There is, therefore, a need in the art for a more flexible and controllable probe mechanism which is capable of moving with more accuracy and precision. There is further a need in the art for a new articulation and stimulation mechanism for a video probe that allows for curving the video probe by bending different portions of the video probe in various directions.